Sacrificio del corazón
by Iberius27
Summary: Que harian si su vida sea la clave para que el amor de su vida sobreviva y que hará Helga si se ve en esta encrucijada léalo y descubranlo


Sacrificio del corazón

Nota : no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que el ser amado viva un día más ,muchos dirán la vida por ese ser amado ya se tu pareja o sean tus hijos ,pero si eso tu vida sea lo necesario para salvarlo lo harían ,pueso eso fue lo que le paso Helga y Arnold

* * *

Después de un terrible accidente de auto en el que iban ( en este momento de la historia Arnold y Helga ya eran novios y tenían más de dieciocho) Arnold y Helga fueron trasladados al hospital

_ Bob estoy bien decía histérica Helga por saber el diagnóstico de Arnold

_ pero que te paso decía Bob al teléfono

_ un autobús se pasó el alto y nos chocó

_ voy para allá ahora mismo

_ no es necesario ya estoy bien

Pero ya era demásiado tarde Bob llegó media hora después, Gerald ,sus abuelos, sus padres y la misma Helga estaban ansiosos por el diagnóstico del galeno las noticias no eran favorables

_ parientes del paciente Arnold Shortman dijo el medico

_ nosotros somos sus padres

_ el joven Arnold está bien no tiene ninguna lesión cerebral pero

_ pero dijeron sus padres

_ su corazón está demasiado débil y no soportaría la recuperación

_ y

_ el necesita un transplante de corazón pero de aquí que consigamos Arnold podría morir

_ no será necesario que busquen un donante yo le donare el mío dijo Helga con una tristeza y serinidadad al mismo tiempo

_ pero niña sabes lo que haces morirás al hacerlo dijo el doctor

_ no me importa de todos modos lo haré

_ está bien pero tengo que hacer que firmes un responsiva

_ alguien detenga está locura decía Bob y Miriam al unísono

_ aquí tiene

La carta responsiva decía más o menos que no podría demandar al hospital que ella daba la aprobación de donar su corazón entre otras cosas Helga estaba a punto de firmar cuando la Bob la frena

_ no lo hagas por lo que más quieras no lo hagas

_ por lo que más quiera lo que más quiero estar en es quirófano esperandome

Y ella firmó con su nombre completo Helga Geraldine Pataki y antes de entrar le dijo a Gerald

_ Gerald puedo poner algo en mi lápida

_ si ella le extiende un papel con un frase pequeña

_ y Gerald te veré algún día del otro lado

_ algún día Helga algún día buen viaje

* * *

Días después Arnold despertó en la cama del hospital junto a sus familiares y amigos

_ Hola dijo Arnold con un dolor pequeño en el cuerpo

Todos tenían un cartel de bienvenido Arnold todos excepto una persona Helga

_ y Helga dijo Arnold

Todos bajaron la cabeza incluso los padres de Helga que estaban presentes

_ y alguien dígame algo desperado

_ está bien yo te llevaré con ella pero tienes que cerrar los ojos dijo Gerald

_ está bien

Los dos mejores amigos fueron en el auto de Gerald al cementerio una vez llegaron Gerald fue guíando a Arnold atravez de la lápidas hasta llegar a la de Helga

_ abre los ojos dijo Gerald

El los abrió y miró alrededor

_ que hacemos aquí dijo Arnold preocupado

_ querías ver a Helga aquí la tienes

_ no puedo creerlo que diablos pasó

_ recuerdas el accidente que tuviste bueno tu corazón ya no funcionaba como era debido y como no había tiempos para encontrar un donante ella se ofreció sus padres se opusieron pero ella terminó haciendolo

_ maldita sea Helga porque lo hiciste

_ Arnold tu hubieras echo lo mismo ,ella quería que leyeras su lápida

La lápida decis "aquí yace Helga. ."para Arnold mi corazón siempre fue tuyo ahora está latiendo en ti cuidalo por favor

El se echo a llorar ahí mismo lo que pasó

* * *

Y ustedes que harían por lo seres que aman

Fin

Este capítulo surgió mientras me cortaba el cabello así que no se como haya quedado use separadores para ver si la lectura se entiende mejor y por último este one shot tenía pensado ponerlo en mi serie de no siempre hay finales felices pero no encontré una canción adecuada y ahora iberius se despide desandoles que les haya gustado y esperando sus reviwes


End file.
